Turn your face
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Es diferente no querer algo a no poder tener algo. Siempre pensé que tenía esa opción... pero ahora la puerta está tan cerrada.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

 _Turn your face_

 _Walk away_

 _And stay_

 _._

 **Turn your face**

 _"Nunca, ni en cien vidas te merecerías a ese chico"._

La peor parte es que tenía razón. Katniss no podía negarlo y eso era lo que más le enfurecía.

Arrojó la prueba de embarazo en el tambo de la basura. Sabría lo que venía; la mirada esperanzada de Peeta. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo, solo unos segundos de paz antes de volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó él, apenas dar unos pasos fuera del baño.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo tratando de evitarlo.— Negativo. La maldita prueba ha dado negativo de nuevo. ¿Quién diría que no traer hijos al mundo fuese tan frustrante?

— Oh, vamos Katniss. No es tan malo, solo tenemos que seguir intentando — la tomó de los hombros, tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Ya hemos esperado seis meses! — exclamó —. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

— Nada, nada. Tal vez no es el mejor momento.

— ¿Entonces cuándo? — trató de no alzar la voz, de no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Pero para ese punto nada le hacía sentir mejor.— Peeta, ya tengo 32 años. Si no logro quedar embarazada ahora probablemente nunca lo haga.

Él la abrazó.— No digas eso, mañana iremos de nuevo con el médico y él nos dará más alternativas.

ooo

— La prueba se equivocó y en realidad estoy embarazada, ¿verdad? — Katniss movía sus manos ansiosa.

El médico seguía leyendo los análisis que se le habían hecho hace una semana.— Me lamento que no — trató de darles la mirada más tranquilizadora que pudo.

— Siempre es así de difícil — preguntó.

— Por lo general no. También hay que tener en cuenta su edad y todos los años que ha estado tomando anticonceptivos. Su cuerpo no es el mismo que cuando tenía diecisiete.

ooo

La mañara era bastante tranquila. Mientras se terminaba el último bollo de queso que había hecho Peeta esa mañana comenzó a timbrar el teléfono.

— Buenos días, Katniss. Soy el ginecólogo. ¿Podrías venir a mi consultorio? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Con una nueva esperanza ella aceptó visitarlo ese mismo día.

ooo

Se sentía nerviosa. Estaba casi segura que le diría que está embarazada. Sonreía involuntariamente de solo pensarlo.

Un hijo. Tendría un hijo de Peeta.

Aún no había pensado en como darle la noticia. Todo era demasiado…

El médico comenzó a hablar. Katniss no recuerda mucho de lo que le dijo, solo podía ver sus manos moviéndose mientras explicaba lo que sea que estaba diciendo.

— Entonces nunca voy a poder tener hijos — su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

— No es lo que estoy diciendo. Podrías tener hijos. Pero te costará más trabajo que al resto de las otras mujeres.

— ¿Fue por algo que me hicieron en el Capitolio? ¿Los juegos? — tragó saliva. — ¿Fue algo que yo hice?

— Debes de entender que no hay culpables, Katniss.

ooo

— Solo dilo — seguía abrazando a sus piernas, con su cabeza recostada sobre ellas. No podía ver a Peeta a los ojos. Dolía ver su mirada decepcionada y saber que ella era la culpable.

— No hay nada que decir — acarició sus piernas.

Katniss lo apartó de golpe.— Lo hay, Peeta. Tienes algo que decir. Odias la idea de no poder tener hijos. Odias, incluso más que yo cada prueba que sale negativa.

Peeta había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba. Estuvo calmado y con esperanza de que no era algo confirmado.

Cuando intentó convencerla ella salió corriendo. Huyendo, como siempre.

— No es verdad, Katniss. Yo... yo estoy feliz aunque seamos nosotros dos. Estar contigo es uno de los sueños que nunca pensé que ocurriría.

— ¡Deja de mentirme! — Katniss ya se encontraba gritándole—. Y la única razón por lo que no lo aceptas es porque eso te haría la persona más cruel de este lugar.

— Katniss, yo...

— Te daré una oportunidad. Te dejaré no ser la peor persona — le interrumpió—. Y tendrás que aprovecharla — guardó silencio por varios segundos—. A veces desearía no haberme casado contigo. A veces desearía tomar todas mis cosas y jamás regresar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Katniss?

— Peeta, no quiero amarrarte a una relación en la que no vas a obtener lo que quieres. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente sincero — él asintió—. Si te diera la oportunidad de irte, acabar con todo lo que tenemos. Sin rencores, sin dudas, ¿te irías?

Y por segunda vez, Katniss estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.


End file.
